Problem: Nadia has biked her bike for a total of $36$ miles since she started biking daily. She has been biking $6$ miles each day. For how many days has Nadia been biking?
Explanation: The number of days that Nadia has been biking is the total number of miles biked divided by the number of miles biked each day. $36\text{ miles} \div 6\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days biking}$ $36\text{ miles} \div 6\text{ miles per day} = 6\text{ days}$